


Letters in Azure Ink

by warlockdetective



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've received some letters, and you don't know who they're from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters in Azure Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I've read many stories that are Jack Frost/Reader, and I decided to try and take a shot at that. Be honest. Rated T just to be safe.

You were sitting in a coffee shop with your two friends Jack Frost and James Brennan waiting for your order. You never went to a coffee shop unless you wanted to talk about something, and they knew that. Truth be told, you wanted Jack to be the only one you told about this, but he decided to bring James along with him. You decided to just deal with it. When your order finally came, the two stared at you in anticipation, waiting for you to confess why you dragged them to a coffee shop in the first place.

Finally, you confessed, "I think one of you has been sending me letters."

James nearly spit out his coffee when you said that, but Jack just kept staring at you, expression not changing. "Why exactly do you think that?"

"Well, look at this letter," you replied, taking out one of the many letters that you had in your pocket and sliding it onto the table. It was written in cursive with azure ink. This is what the letter read:

"Heard Winter was your favorite season. I knew that I liked you for many reasons, that being one of them."

At the end of the letter was the letter J. Just the letter J. No name, no hint as to who it was. Nothing.

"So, why exactly do you think that one of us wrote the letter?" James asked.

"Well, you two are the only friends that I have, even though we've only known each other for three months. That, and you two are the only people I know whose names start with the letter J," you answered.

"That's a good point," Jack replied impressed.

"Anything else, Sherlock?" James teased.

"Shut up, James. Sorry, do you have more proof?" Jack asked.

"Well, the handwriting looks like a male's handwriting," you answered hesitantly.

"Have you gotten any other letters?" James asked.

You nodded and pulled out the other four letters that were in your pocket. All of them were in the same cursive font and azure ink, and all of them ended with the letter J.

"'Heard that you love apricot tea. Me too,'" James read out loud. "Wait, didn't you order apricot tea, Jack?"

Hesitantly, Jack took a sip of his tea and replied, "Just because I ordered that kind of tea doesn't mean that I wrote those letters."

"Wait, here is another one! 'Is your favorite color blue? You seem to wear a lot of it. Not that I mind, for I love that color, too,'" James read out loud. "You tend to wear a lot of blue yourself, Jack."

"Just because I wear and admire the color blue doesn't mean that I wrote those letters," Jack replied.

"'I wish that you would notice me more,'" James read out loud. "Didn't you tell me that you feel invisible sometimes, Jack?"

"Just because I feel invisible doesn't mean that I wrote those letters," Jack replied.

"Here is the last one! 'I love you. I really wish that you liked me, for it seems like you hate me. Do you?' Wait, the bottom of the letter was ripped off! That means that he must have made some sort of mistake! What do you think, Jack?" James asked, but when he turned to face Jack, he wasn't there. Instead, Jack walked out of the coffee shop and was already outside.

"Jack?" you cried, running after him, leaving James alone in the coffee shop. Once you caught up with him, you grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn around and face you. You couldn't help but look in his deep blue eyes. They were just so beautiful. You could see that he was confused and hurt, not physically, but mentally. "I'm sorry," you whispered.

"There's nothing that you need to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have just told you instead of scaring you to death like that," Jack whispered.

"Those letters...they were beautiful. Thank you," you replied, and embraced him. Hesitantly, he returned the embrace. "You're beautiful, too, Jack."

Jack was shocked when he heard you say that. "W-what?" he asked in disbelief.

You laughed, replied, "Your looks are beautiful. Your personality is beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful, Jack," and then began to kiss him. Jack was extremely shocked by both your words and your actions, but a few seconds later he began to kiss you back. The kiss was very gentle and sweet, but you two had to part for air.

"Did you really mean that?" Jack asked hesitantly.

You laughed as you replied, "Of course I did! I love you, Jack."

The two of you then began to kiss again, yet this time it was a little bit more passionate. You didn't care. You loved Jack, and to you, kissing him was like a dream come true. You two then pulled away and decided to walk back to the coffee shop. When you got back, however, James had a smirk on his face and replied, "Finally, a couple that I actually like!"

The two of you were about to ask how he saw the two of you kissing, but you then realized that you really didn't care. You were in love with each other, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
